


Peculiar Musings

by SchizoCherri



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, and I've been having feelings about these four~, bunnies wanted me to write birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchizoCherri/pseuds/SchizoCherri
Summary: Cardia's thoughts take a strange turn.-=-=-=-Birthday Fic fornautilusrose, based in the same world as her Voyages Extraordinaires story





	Peculiar Musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nautilusrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilusrose/gifts).



> Birthday Fic for nautilusrose, because she deserves it and because I've been yelling about Team Voyage for a while. Pre-shippy.

A strange thought came to Cardia one day, not long after everything had been worked out allowing them all to set foot on British soil again without incident. Saint had offered she and Impey use of his mansion again, and had even consented to Pauline and Nemo residing with them for the foreseeable future.

Which was, in turn, what brought this strange thought to mind.

Cardia didn’t want them to leave.

She knew they would, eventually, just as the others she’d lived with had, knew that she’d be able to see them again if they came to visit, or if she and Impey went to them (especially since Nemo was the only one who could hope to match Impey’s brilliance when it came to engineering).

But missing them would be different then how Cardia missed the others, missed her brother.

It would be like what she thought missing Impey might be like, if they had to part for some reason.

That idea struck an unusual cord in Cardia.

She would miss Pauline and Nemo like she missed Impey?

A frown curved across Cardia’s mouth as the feeling settled heavily in her chest. Maybe she should talk with someone about it? But who?

“Cardia?” Pauline’s voice echoed up the stairs. “Barbicane says dinner is ready.”

“I’m coming!” she called back.

Peculiar musings could wait for another time.


End file.
